What If I Said: AAMRN
by Toto Loves Ash
Summary: Ash and Misty are in their 20s and have other relationships will they ever tell each other how they both feel? AAMRN


**__**

What If I Said?

By Totodile 

**Reviews? Ideas?** (angela75nov@yahoo.com) 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song "What If I Said"_

* * *

**Ages: Ash 25 Misty: 26 Bret: 31 Cynthia 'Cindy': 23**

* * *

***

Ash is at home with his live-in girlfriend, Cynthia. They have their own Apt. Misty lives in Cerulean but it's a very short drive from Pallet town. She lives with her long time boyfriend, Bret. Ash is real down because Cynthia neglects him, she is never home it seems. She never shows her feelings to him like when they first met. He needed to talk to someone but there's only one person that comes to mind. He really needs to talk to Misty but Misty's at work right now. Misty's relationship isn't any better. Hell he doesn't seem to really care about Cindy, so why are we still together? I guess we been together so long, it's just that we are used to each other. Misty sighs I need to talk to Ash she thinks to herself. She is so lonely with Bret but being around her best friend always cheers her up. She was at work but it was time to leave now. She droved home and sighed to herself again. I kinda wish I were driving to Pallet she sighed yet again. She pulled in her driveway. Great _he's_ home already! She walked in the door.

Bret: So how was your day?

Misty: Same as every other except that Victoria was.....

He had already tuned her out. He hated her damn stories they suck. She could be so boring good thing he was so good at tuning her out.

Misty: So what do you think? Should I do it?

Bret: Do what?

Misty: You were not listening again, DAMN YOU.

Bret: Chill out, what did you say already?

Misty: If you can't listen to me the first time, I'm not repeating myself, Ash woulda listened!

Bret: Then go tell him, what do I care if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine.

He left. Oh good I have the house to myself. She put her things down and took off her shoes and put her feet up.

Misty: AHHHHHHHHHHH, it's good when he leaves.

Meanwhile in Pallet. Cynthia had just called a friend. She went into the other room to talk to whoever it was. What the, thought Ash. Why would she leave the room to talk on the phone she never did that before and it's already quiet so it's not because of the noise. He went to try and listen to her though the door. 

Cynthia: I can't wait, I'll see you then. Ok. Yes. Ok. Bye.

****

What? Who the hell is she gonna meet?

Ash: Who was that? Why did you leave the room to talk to them?

Cynthia: Because the TV was too loud.

Ash: You never did that before when the TV's been on besides it wasn't even up very high!

Cynthia: Don't yell at me. I couldn't hear him.

Ash: _Him, it was a him, who is he?_

Cynthia: My boss, I have to do some extra work at work this weekend so I'm gonna hardly be home. I have to work all-day and late into the night too.

Ash just signed. He was very suspicious now since when did she ever have to work late? He had to talk to Misty! He went to use the phone. All of the sudden, Cynthia just got up and left did not even bother to tell him where she was going which she used to always do.

Ring Ring Phone Call Ring Ring.

Misty got up and answered the phone. She had been relaxing still. Who could be calling? She wondered.

Hopefully it's...

Misty: Ash! Oh I need to talk to you.

Ash: Same here Could you meet me at the usual place?

They met at a little coffee shop, where they always go to talk to each other. Especially when their lives got so stressful. Ash took a drink of his coffee. Misty hadn't arrived yet, but he lived closer to the coffee shop. Misty walked in soaked from the rain. Ash always thought she was pretty and admired her as a person but for some reason neither of them ever seem to think they should hook up. Misty walked over and sat down. The waiter headed over to them.

Waiter: What'll it be?

Misty: Coffee, black with...

Ash: 3 sugars

Misty: You know me so well, better than Bret!

Ash: So what happened now?

Misty: He wasn't listening when I talked. He's the one who asked me the question, too.

Ash: He always does that to you, why don't you leave him?

Misty: Ash I really don't know I probably will eventually. Anyway why'd you need to talk?

Ash: Well this is serious, I think she's seeing someone behind my back.

Misty: How do you know?

Ash: Well she's been acting funny, she left the room to talk on the phone. I followed her and she had that sweet tone in her voice like when we first met. She was telling someone that she would meet him or her somewhere and that she couldn't wait, she sounded pretty excited. Then I confronted her about it cause I'm no fool! She accidentally let it slip that it was a HIM she was talking to so I asked her who he was and she said it was her boss who has never called her at home. She says she has to work the weekend and work late too. She seems to be awfully happy about it too. I mean who would be happy about having to work so much?

Misty: Not me I'd be POed!

Ash: Exactly, so what do you think I should do?

Misty listened closely, she could feel his pain. Bret made her feel awful, too. Unappreciated she was so damn lonely just like Ash. They had been friends ever since they were kids they both had went to all the same schools back in the good 'ol days she thought. She remembers it like it was only yesterday. She has always, always loved Ash but they are so close she could never tell him that. Little did she know he might feel this way but has never told her or given any clues or anything.

Misty: Wow, I think you may be right. You should get proof some how and throw that in her face!

Ash: You are right once again I'll hire a private detective!

Misty: Well you don't have to do that, she doesn't know my car I'll follow her this weekend.

Ash: You're the best.

He always had feelings for Misty, they were so close but unlike her he hadn't figured out that it was love that he felt for his beautiful friend. He's not dense anymore he just can't quite sort out his feelings for her yet. 

Misty: Y'know so are you!

She really wished she would've planted one on him before they were even out of high school who knows how things would be now but then she starts thinking, what if he doesn't feel the same? They walked out of the coffee shop and both sighed, neither wanted to ever part ways whenever, they had to. 

Ash: Well Misty see ya soon.

Misty: Ok bye Ash.

She kissed him on the cheek for being so kind and understanding about her problems. He felt all tingly and warm, Misty? He thought to himself. I only wish I could get a girl like you. If I could have you, you'd never be cold at night; you'd never have to repeat yourself cause I'll always listen to every word that your sweet voice utters to me. He stood there and watched her walk away. He sighed to himself What if I told you how I really feel, wait a minute, I'm in love with Mist. That's the feeling I get when she's around me. I've always had it but I never realized it till she kissed me just now. If only I could tell her but we've been friends so long. It isn't worth the lost of her friendship the price is too high. He sighed again.

So here comes the weekend. Well not quite but it's Friday so right after work is the weekend. What shall I do Misty thought as she typed up a report for work. I think I'll just stay in and rent some romantic dramas and comedies since I have no romance in my life. I sure wish I did how I love romance. Misty thought she knew what romance was but did she? If she does then why does she always end up with losers that she has to end up dumping? She sighed and thought I sigh too much. Hmmm, oh well. I wonder if I'll ever be really happy, happiness that doesn't get old when you've been together for a while someone that I can grow old with, someone like Ash. Oh I wish it were simpler and I could just pour my heart out to him and confess. But our friendship it's so important and to lose that would be devastating.

Ash was also at work he had another challenger at the gym and he was just finished whooping some butt. He loved to battle but he didn't love to battle his girlfriend, why can't we get along the way Misty and I get along. Why can't we ever get along, period. I sure hope she isn't cheating cause unfortunately I love the....do I really? It felt different when Misty kissed me and that was just on the cheek. Wow, if I had Misty, how perfect would life be? A girl I have loved all my life and could love even when she's a cute little old lady too. A girl like Misty, that's what I really want too bad it could end our friendship I doubt she feels the same. If she did she would probably have told me by now. Or would she?

It was Saturday and she climbed into her car and headed to Ash's so she could follow Cindy for him. She went to a drive thru and got a few donuts and some coffee. She had woke up a little later than expected and so she was in a hurry and didn't have time for breakfast at home. She hopes that Cindy isn't cheating if she is, I'll punch her lights out. Because nobody breaks Ash's heart. Not if she could have anything to do with it!

Ash woke up and Cindy was already gone to 'work' supposedly. I hope Misty finds out what's going on. She's such a good friend to do this for me. She always been there for me always a soft place to fall when I needed it.

Misty followed Cindy and to her surprise Cindy did go to work. Maybe she's meeting someone here, Misty thought. She doesn't look suspicious. Misty decided to stay there and watch her anyway for Ash. I promised she thought. I can't let him down. So she sat in her car staring at the building, good thing I brought something to read. Misty starts reading a romance novel. She gets so wrapped up in what she's reading she doesn't notice Ash's girlfriend, Cindy has come out the door with her boss and leaves in his car. Misty just continues to read, she looks up occasionally to see if her car is still there and it always is. When Cindy returns late with her boss from 'working late' once again Misty had been distracted by her book and the next thing Misty knows she looks up and Cindy's car is gone. Oh well might as well go home.

Bret couldn't believe that Misty was gone all day. All day. She had never ever done this the whole time that they were together. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind when she finally gets home!!

Meanwhile Cindy finally arrives home, she had a great time with Peter (her boss/ secret lover.) She was giddy. She felt like a school girl and when he touched her she felt like she was on fire. Sigh. She walks in the door and looks at Ash. I'd dump him if he didn't make such good money at the gym. She thought. I just love all the designer clothes I have that he bought me. She giggles. I can't wait to see Peter tomorrow at 'work!' 

Ash looked at her as she walked in the door she had a smirk on her face and she looked slightly guilty when he looked at her. I really feel like something is going on. I sure hope I'm wrong. I mean we have been together for a long time now, so she must love me right? Cause she's still here after all this time.

Misty drove home and thought about her best friend. She was glad she could tell him that nothing was going on. But she also secretly kinda, sorta just a little bit wanted him to be available. But not if it meant getting his tender, loving heart broken. She had never known a more caring individual than Ash Ketchum. He was like some kind of night in shining Armour to her. She finally pulled in her drive way and walked in the house.

Bret: WHERE WERE YOU?

Misty: I was following....

He interrupted.

Bret: YOU WERE WITH HIM, ALL DAY WEREN"T YOU! YOU NEVER GO ANYWHERE ON SATURDAYS AT LEAST NOT FROM MORNING TILL LATE AT NIGHT!! DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM? YOU. YOU LITTLE WHORE.

He said it icily. He was scaring her. He may not listen to her but he had never yelled like this. He was so, so enraged!

Bret: I CAN"T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU OF ALL PEOPLE I'M GONNA BE LAUGHED AT BY MY FRIENDS! YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME! YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUY IF YOU THINK YOU CAN F*ck AROUND ON ME!

Suddenly he lost control of her anger and he slapped her so hard she was thrown into the wall and she collapsed on the ground. 

BRET: SERVES YOU RIGHT!

He spat as he walked over her and slammed the door as he left.

Ash was getting worried it is now around 1 in the morning. Cindy has been home for 2 hours and Misty never called him to tell him what went on. He had to go see if she was ok this was just not like her. She never said she call and then didn't especially if it was so important like this. He grabbed for his jacket and headed out the door. He was pretty worried and got pulled over by a cop for speeding.

Cop: You were going 20 over the speed limit back there.

Ash: I'm sorry, I'm worried about my friend.

Cop: Well you could hurt someone, don't do it again.

The cop walked off. Well at least I got off with a warning.

Misty woke up. What had happened? Suddenly it all came to her Bret had hit her. She ran to the mirror and looked at her face. Sure enough there was a huge brownish blue bruise. She touched her face and winched in pain it hurt, it hurt alot. She was leaving tomorrow. IT WAS SO OVER. You don't hit me, you jerk. She thought to herself. Guess I really didn't know him at all! She had never been hit by a man in her life. There was a knock at the door. What? But it's after 2a. She opened the door and to her relief it was just who she needed, just at the right time.

He looked at her face. What did that, that _monster _do to her? She looked awful with that horrid looking bruise on her beautiful skin. 

Misty felt so lonely she wanted someone to hold, someone to be with that she could feel safe with. She had never felt this lonely before. She wants to be wanted. She wants to be needed. She wants walks by the ocean in the moonlight. She wants real love and not another relationship that is just a great big joke. She wants to feel alive. The only person that made her feel that way was right in front of her face. She pulled him into a hug and held on as if her life depended on it. She began to sobbed into his shirt. He felt so warm and inviting.

He didn't know what to do except to hold her and help reassure her that everything was going to be alright. He felt angered, how could anyone be so stupid as to hit Misty. This beautiful angel that was in his arms. Too bad she wasn't there to stay just for comfort from what that jerk had done to her. She was still crying uncontrollably. He just patted her back and brought her over to the couch so they could sit down. She was a mess. If I see his face I'm gonna punch his lights out.

She finally calmed herself in Ash's arms. She felt like she was home in his arms some how. It felt so right to her. She began to speak.

Misty: I'm leaving him in the morning. Will you stay in case he comes back?

Ash: I'd do anything for you and you know it.

Misty: Oh Ash, he was so scary. He was screaming at the top of his longs because....

She stopped she didn't want him to feel guilty for letting her do his spying so she left it at that.

Ash: Because why?

She looked at him. His sweet caring eyes, the perfect shade of dark brown. So concerned and so worried for her. She sighed, I have to tell him.

Misty: Because I was gone from this morning all the way until tonight. 

Ash: I should have never let you talk me into letting you do that for me. I'm so sorry Misty. This should have never happened to you of all people. You are so special. You have such a light in you, don't ever let anyone turn it out.

Misty: I won't....Ash...I.....won't. And don't blame any of this on yourself. 

She had almost slipped and told him her hearts deepest secret but she couldn't because he was still with Cindy. She could get between him and his girlfriend she was not the type. She wished she had caught her doing something wrong.

Ash: I won't blame myself, still...

Misty: Ash.

Ash: Alright, Alright. Are you hungry we could go get some food?

Misty: Please just hold me, Ash. Just hold me close. Don't let go.

Ash: I won't

Cindy thinks to herself, where is he? He left and he's been gone all night. I bet he snuck off to be with her. I guess I just never got up early enough to catch him!! Oh. well I guess it doesn't matter as long as I get to spent his money. She laughed and got ready for work.

Misty woke up in Ash's arms on the couch. She felt so safe and warm and so, so loved. It must just be a friend type of love. She lied to herself. Ash woke up shortly after. They began to pack Misty's things. She was starting to get excited. She was finally free of Bret and it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was overjoyed. Except when she though, then she began to wonder. What if, what if she told him?

__

We've been friends for a long, long time

You tell me your secrets, and I tell you mine

She's left you all alone - and you feel like no one cares

But I've never failed you - I've always been there

He was thinking as he held her in his arms before she had woken up. He was wishing she was his...really his. He should quit denying his heart who was he kidding anyway. He just didn't want to...to lose her from his life but he also wanted to be the man that held her tight every night. What would happen if she knew?

__

You tell your story; it sounds a bit like mine

It's the same old situation that happens every time

Can't we see? - oh, maybe you and me

It's what's meant to be, or do we disagree?

They were each thinking of the other. They both felt this way so what if?

__

What if I told you, what if I said - that I love you?

How would you feel? - what would you think?

What would we do?

Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine?

Or, would I lose a friend, or find a love that would never end?

What if I said..

Ash: Misty I have always....

Misty: Yes, Ash?

Ash: I have...always cared about you

She was slightly disappointed but she still spoke after a big sigh.

Misty: I care about you too.

They were staring into each others eyes so intensely.

_She doesn't love you, oh it's plain to see_

I can read between the lines of what you're telling me

Misty was really wanting to kiss him but she couldn't he is still with her. Still with her.

__

And he doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held

How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself?

Ash really wanted to kiss her when she looked at him like that...like she really wished that she could....Does she feel the same way that I do?

__

So what if I told you, what if I said - that I love you?

How would you feel? - what would you think?

What would we do?

Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine?

Oh, would I lose a friend, or find a love that would never end?

What if I said..

Ash thought he better not kiss her. I mean he is with Cindy still. Misty may be single, but he still isn't. 

__

Oh, we've both had our share of loneliness, so who's to say

that we can't have a little happiness?

And if I found that in you, it would make my dreams come true

Or would you walk away? - hear what I have to say 

Misty saw the way he was looking at her and she thinks he wants to kiss her? She wishes, she really wishes. If he wasn't with that girl. She could tell him how she feels. Right here right now at this moment when she was in his arms and he was looking at her like that.

__

What if I told you, what if I said - that I love you?

How would you feel? - what would you think?

What would we do?

Who is he kidding anyway? He knows he wants to kiss her! He has wanted to kiss those lips since he was a boy but he never did because of the friendship.

__

I've always wondered, since the day that we met

What if I said? - what if I said?

Is she dreaming? Is he really looking at her like that? How she always wanted him to look at her. She jumped he...he was kissing her! She grabbed ahold and kissed him back with everything that she was. She wanted him to be able to tell from that kiss that she had always longed for it.

__

What if I said..?

He went for it! What did he have to wait so long? Her reaction let him know that her heart felt the same as his and he didn't want the moment to ever end...but then she...she pulled away all of the sudden.

Misty: We...we can't...She wasn't cheating on you...she did...she did go to work. I'm so sorry. I...I wish.

Ash: No your right. I can't cheat it's not right if I was gonna be with you. It would have to be because of the right circumstances but ... but I wish.

Misty: Ash. you better go to her. I'm all moved in here back at the Gym now so I'll....I'll be ok...it's ok really.

She lied she was denying her heart what it wanted and it was eating her up inside. She felt sick.

Misty: Please go home to her. I'm ok really.

Ash: Well, alright but you call me if he tries to bug you here.

Misty: I will, Ash, I will.

He reluctantly went home, but he wanted to stay. He wanted to stay for the rest of his life. To never let go. To be with her at long last. He sighed. Why now? Why couldn't we have just got together so long ago? But he knew the answer because he was so afraid and now he was certain that was a big mistake. And now what if he never gets his chance?

The next day he felt guilty. He should have never gave in to his desire to kiss her because now he felt awkward toward her because he wanted her. But he was still with Cindy and if Cindy is being loyal than he had to be loyal to her. He took her shopping. She always wanted to go shopping. She cared more about shopping than him. In fact he thinks she doesn't even care at all. He wishes he could end it, but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings just so he can be greedy and satify his own desires to be with Misty.

Misty cried to herself. She wished he never would have left or that he was going to just dump Cindy for her. Why does he insist on still staying with her? Who am I kidding I told him to go back to her. I'm the fool not him. He could never be a fool.

How wrong she was. He is fooling himself. He can't see what's in front of his eyes. He went to her job to see if she wanted to go to lunch perhaps and maybe they could be happier than they had been. Maybe they could make love so he could see if it was really all worth giving up on Misty for. He walked into her office and his jaw dropped. There right in front of his face was his girlfriend and she was in her bosses lap, naked. He wasn't mad though like he should be. He was so happy, she had just released him from prison. He walked over and he said to her....

Ash: Cindy Thank you for letting me see the real you.

And he walked away from her for good. He was in a big hurry. He couldn't wait to tell Misty the good news. He was so excited. He could feel his heart jump from his chest. He was ecstatic. Here I come Misty. Here I come!!!

Who is at the door? I'm so tired. I couldn't sleep because I was too busy crying ny eyes out. Misty thought. I really wish he was here. She opened the door. Ash.

Misty: Ash?

He looks awful happy. She was not in the mood to hear about how wonderful things must be with Cindy. How they must have made up when he probably apologized for accusing her of cheating on him.

He seized the moment the minute she got the door opened and kissed her ever more passionately than the other night. He missed her lips in the short time they had been parted from him. He held her so tight like he was afraid that he was going to lose her if he didn't. After a long, session of kisses they finally parted.

Misty: Ash?

Ash: Misty she was cheating.

He said this excitedly. 

Ash: I was denying my heart if I stayed anyway. 

Misty: Oh, Ash.

Ash: Misty, I'm so in love with you and I never haven't been I was just too foolish and afraid to tell you for fear of losing you from my life.

Misty: We are fools. Fools in love, you see I have always been in love with you. And I always will be. And I had the same stupid fears. Stupid because I could've been happy all along.

He kissed her again and suddenly he had waited too long he needed to be with her right then so he took her and kissed her and lead her to her own bed. And they made love for the first time. It was so right that nothing had ever felt this right before so they were both glad they had finally said and showed how they had longed for each other all those years.

THE END. 

* * *

Reviews welcome. angela75nov@yahoo.com Thanks for reading. 


End file.
